roadtohillnothingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Road to Hill Nothing wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Road to Hill Nothing,,,Road to Hill Nothing,, Susie the good guy Johnson the bad guy,Claw a clown and Rose a Susie replacement. Wonder if Lordrazor14 will continue with "I AM LEGEND" I don't think so caus Road to Hill Nothing is better than I am Legend but i have great respect for the i am legend series. Man when is Lordrazor14 gonna upload the original road to hill Nothing episode, first he was going to upload it after Chapeter 60 of road to hill nothing was over, then he said it would be put up on youtube on the 26th of november, i went on youtube but it wasn't uploaded, i really enjoy the series and i hope its uploaded soon, Volume 1 (Original version) I guess we just wait a little bit more, It takes time to make all these great video's, and Lordrazor14 has his own life soon, and he said that new episodes should be up this week, i bet there gonna be great! YASS!! New episodes made by Lordrazor14, great! CAN'T BLINKING WAIT FOR MORE EPISODES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAN I LOVE THIS SHOW! Each episode of Road to hill nothing apocalypse gets better, maybe Guardians will return next and meet Scaz, then defeat Howard Gallow and Claw. judging by articles explaining about Romad, and so many talks about Guardians they may return. I remember when this wiki had no articles completed and was empty, now look at it! WHAT THE HECK HAPPEN TO UBERFUZZY! THAT KIRKBURN GUY AND SARAH MANLEY?, im a wiki contributor and i miss these guys! this is some of the villians, Merry Christmas! and have a happy new year! Hill Nothing CCTV man What do you think happened to the Hill Nothing CCTV man? i mean he vanished! we never got to see him, we did see the Hill Nothing CCTV building and his office a few times, it was said by Susie he could fly helicopters, i think he was the Stranger behind the binoculars, he must be, what do you guys think? "Put a bunch of new pages up guys!" :) - Lordrazor14 Derek Stoden Derek Stoden? i wonder how he died? maybe Susie's Mum killed him and took his power?, i think the darkness could of left him, killing him and entered Susie's Mum. PS: Thanks Lordrazor14 for putting up so many new articles, really great job you have done! Guardians returning? Guardians returning? what do you lot think? 'Hey guys, before the release of "Shadow Sword: File 2" I may make another RTHN volume (chapters 61-70) what do you guys think? another volume-?' :) ~Lordrazor14 Yeah Lordrazor14, a new volume would be great! Yeah that would be awesome, maybe the new volume could be a prequel, you know between chapters 51 to 60 and Road to Hill Nothing: Apocalypse, it could show the Global republic being formed, it could show Claw forming Dark Origin again, Doctor Alexia could return, then maybe it could end as Scaz, Captain Max and the Global republic troops going to attack Claw and Dark Orgin, but the choice of making a new volume is up to you! yours sincerley from a wiki contributor and editor, (hopefully one day will make account) you got to hand it to some people, Lordrazor14 has done a great job of the series, i think another volume would be fantastic! Shadow Sword 2 ''the new Shadow sword series will be coming out soon, i bet it wil be great! YASSS! the Guardians after a long absent will return in volume 7! ''"If you guys have Facebook-please make sure you "like" the Road to Hill Nothing page, you'll get weekly updates, thanks!" - Lordrazor14 "Here's a RTHN series guide for what we've had and what's to come!" - Lordrazor14 *''Volume 1 {Chapters 1-10}'' *''Volume 2 {Chapters 11-20}'' *''Shadow Sword (mini series) {Part 1-4}'' *''Volume 3 {Chapters 21-30}'' *''Volume 4 {Chapters 31-40}'' *''Volume 5 {Chapters 41-50}'' *''Volume 6 {Chapters 51-60}'' *''Apocalypse (mini series) {Part 1-6}'' *''Shadow Sword: File 2 {Part 1-4}'' *''Volume 7 (TBA) {Chapters 61-70}'' Outpost IV Maybe we'll see Outpost IV again in the future. hope so! ''Volume 7 leaked-First Details! '' "Check the latest blog post guys, some details about the new volume!" :D - Lordrazor14 Right! '' hill nothing fan!''